Emo Corner: Chazzy Style!
by WilderCapall
Summary: Sequel to Emo Corner and Emo Corner Bastion Style, it's CHAZZY'S TURN IN MY CORNER, and I am VERY annoyed!


The Emo Corner series LIVES!!! You guys didn't think I'd stop at two measly fics, did you? Well, if you did, FOR SHAME, because here we go with a new addition to a somewhat loved, wackio series from the scary, scary place known as my brain.

Summary: Sequel to Emo Corner and Emo Corner: Bastion Style.

Warning: Chazz-lovers BEWARE! Of course, any Chazz-lover who's read my fics (especially GX Camping Trip) knows to beware when my fics start to involve poor Chazzy

**Emo Corner: Chazzy Style!**

"OH MY GOD!!!" I cried in exasperation, as there seemed to be a running theme going; whenever a random GX character started angsting (especially over fanfiction) I seemed to have to deal with them for however long they remained in my corner.

And I had a feeling this one was going to be a problem, seeing as he had about as many problems as Zane without the brainpower or any inclination whatsoever to get out of the corner.

"Chazz," I said sweetly, in that voice that people use when trying to mask venom and terrible rage. "Why are _you_ in my corner?"

"Houston, we have a problem," he said squeakily.

"Okay…haven't heard _that_ one before…usually it has something to do with fanfiction, like the whole 'banana' fiasco," I said.

"I think that did have something to do with a fanfiction," Zane said. "The previous installment of this series, to be exact." I gave him a confused look. "Remember when I made him and Bastion space cadets? Well, I at least thought you meant it literally. They were in orbit until about…I don't know, two hours ago?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's about right," said Bastion, dressed in a _banana_-yellow suit reminiscent of Xenophilius Lovegood's dress robes.

"Um…Bastion, why are you wearing that?" I asked. Bastion seemed to notice for the first time that he was not wearing his typical Ra Yellow uniform and squealed loudly.

"HEY!" Chazz yelled. "ISN'T THIS FIC SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT _ME_?"

"Well, his _voice box_ and _ego_ seem to be unharmed," said Zane, quite irritated.

"DEATH TO CARROTS!!!"

"Yes, we've _heard_," I said.

"Fanboys…" said Chazz, shuddering.

"Yeah, well, deal with it, you're not the only one with that problem," Zane muttered.

"YEAH, WELL I DANCED NAKED ON THE ROOF!" Chazz shrieked.

"I'm happy to say that I have not done _that_."

"WHY HAVE I BEEN PAIRED WITH EVERY MALE ON THIS ENTIRE SHOW AND BEEN THE UKE WITH EVERYONE BUT _HIM?_" Chazz screamed, pointing at Syrus.

"Because you're too pretty," I said. "And no one is capable of making Syrus the 'guy' in those fics unless were talking crackfic pairings."

"HEY! DO YOU WANT ME IN THAT CORNER NEXT?" Syrus cried hysterically.

"Oh dear god," I muttered. "There's going to be an endless flood of anime characters in my corner, isn't there…?"

"Hey, be glad Sasuke hasn't shown up yet," said Zane. "You'd have your work cut out for you getting him out of here. The guy's got more problems than _me_."

"Ah, so true."

"YOU'RE GETTING OFF-TOPIC AGAIN!" yelled Chazz.

"Did someone say my name?" asked a very emo ninja who had appeared out of nowhere.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, chucking a log at him.

"AH! THE LOG!!! MY MORTAL ENEMY!" screamed Sasuke, shrieking in mental pain from the memories of his many humiliating defeats at the hands (figuratively, of course) of THE LOG.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FIC!!!" Chazz shrieked loudly. "WHY AM I BEING IGNORED?!?!?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT ELSE TO DO WITH YOU!!!" I yelled, throwing a wonderful pink squirrel with a rapier at him.

"AH! FLOOFLETOAD!!!"

"SQUEAK!"

"Okay, I think I found something else that's scarred Chazz for life," I said cheerfully. "The GX Camping Trip!"

"Yes, well that's scarred us all for life," said Zane. "Seriously, did you _have_ to have the hallways wallpapered with doujinshi and fanart by deranged fangirls? I mean, half of them were actually good enough that I could discern what they were _doing_…oh dear god, get these images out of my head or I'm going to eject Chazz and abduct your corner again."

"Okay, okay," I said hastily; I did not need a moody Kaiser in my corner for a week again. "Hey, cheer up; at least you're _alive_, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I headwalled just in time; Chazz had chucked Floofletoad at me.

"DARNIT!" he yelled. "STUPID SQUIRREL AERODYNAMICS!!!"

"Holy crap, Chazz just said a big word," Jaden half-whimpered. "Syrus, hold me."

"WHAT?" yelled the tiny chibi. "NO!"

"But I thought you were gay."

"SHUT UP, JADEN!" Sy screamed.

"That's not a no."

"I. SAID. SHUT. UP!!!"

"MUST I REMIND PEOPLE FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME THAT THIS IS MY FIC?!?!?!?" Chazz demanded.

"APPARENTLY!" I yelled back, chucking a squirming squirrel back at him.

"Can we be done now?" Zane asked. "I have a migraine."

"Oh fine; I'm not getting anywhere with this anyway…" I relented.

"Hey, did I miss the angst-party?" asked Neji.

"NOT. NOW. EMO. HYUGA!" I screamed in a voice of finality. "Oh whatever," I said, hugging him. Zane looked at me funny. "What? I'm not allowed to hug people now?"

End Chapter 

Oh boy do I have problems…review please, and if you're anonymous and want a reply, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL.


End file.
